


Holey Jeans

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a hole in his jeans.  Frank can't help but look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holey Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own pair of holey jeans.

Frank had been staring at Gerard for the last twenty minutes. More specifically, he'd been staring at Gerard's crotch. Frank was pretty sure it was understandable, however.

The guys were staying in a pretty nice hotel for the night, and they had all decided to gather in Frank's room for a movie night since they had the night free.

The room was practically an apartment, with an unusually long sofa and two chairs sitting in front of a television larger than any Frank had ever seen in a hotel before. And this was practically in a separate room from the king-size bed.

Bob had been the first to show up, sitting at one end of the sofa. Mikey and Ray had shown up a few minutes later, sitting next to each other at the other end of the sofa. Gerard showed up a little later, squishing himself into one chair while Frank took the other.

***

They had made it through one movie and had started a second one. Frank's problem had sprung from the fact that the second movie was Star Wars. They'd all seen the movie so many times that Gerard was the only one who consistently got lost in it.

Ten minutes into the movie, Mikey had ended up on Ray's lap, and Frank knew it wouldn't be long until they headed back to their room. Bob looked like he was paying attention to the movie, except for the blank look on his face and the fact that his eyes weren't following the movement on the screen.

Frank was busily looking at the others to keep himself occupied when he saw it. By that time, Gerard had spread himself out so that his legs were sprawled and the way he was sitting could only be described as lounging.

As Frank was contemplating Gerard, he noticed a hole in Gerard's jeans right where the inseam met the seam at his crotch. The hole wasn't so big that Gerard would notice, but it was certainly big enough that Frank was able to get a look inside his jeans.

Once Frank saw the hole, he found himself unable to look away. He'd kind of had a thing for Gerard for some time but had been reluctant to admit it. Usually he just confined himself to checking Gerard out when no one was around to notice.

Because of this, he'd seen Gerard wearing this particular pair of jeans many times. He knew, in fact, that this was Gerard's favorite pair of jeans. He didn't exactly disagree with the sentiment seeing as they managed to cling in just such a way as to accent Gerard's ass without looking too tight or anything other than comfortable. So Frank was pretty familiar with these jeans, and he wondered how he had managed to miss that hole in the crotch.

Staring at Gerard was making Frank's own jeans rather uncomfortable, so he excused himself and went to the bathroom to try to calm down.

When he returned, Mikey and Ray were gone, Bob looked bored, and Gerard was still sprawled in his chair. Frank sat back down, trying to concentrate on the movie. But once again, he found his eyes drawn back to the hole in Gerard's jeans.

He stared for another ten minutes before wandering over toward the bed and pacing for a few minutes. He was, however, once again drawn back to the chair to stare at Gerard's crotch.

Frank knew it was silly, especially since it wasn't like he could even see any skin. Gerard was clearly wearing boxers; all that could be seen through the hole was a patch of red fabric. Frank abruptly stood again, heading for the door.

"I'm gonna go get some ice." he mumbled, completely forgetting to take anything he could put ice in.

Gerard looked up from the movie, turning to Bob with a confused look on his face.

"What's up with him?"

Bob looked at Gerard and laughed. Gerard just kept looking at Bob, knowing that if he waited, he'd get an answer.

"Dude, you have a hole in the crotch of your jeans." Bob said after he had stopped laughing.

"What does that have to do with Frank?"

This sent Bob into another fit of laughter.

"Man, you get way too into that movie. He's been staring at you practically since it started. And believe me, it wasn't your pretty face he was looking at."

"Wait, are you saying that Frank was checking me out?" Gerard got a slightly incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah. You've seriously never noticed the way he looks at you?" Bob shook his head, wondering why he was the only one who ever noticed shit like that.

"You'd better not be shitting me, Bob." Gerard looked at him intently.

"I'm not, but you'd better not mess with him, Gee." Bob frowned slightly. Frank was practically his little brother; no one messed with Frank if Bob could help it.

"I won't."

Bob swore he could almost see Gerard blush. He smiled, getting up and heading towards the door.

"I'll send him back in."

Gerard composed himself while waiting the couple of minutes it took Frank to return. Frank sat down in his chair again while Gerard stared at the television, seemingly still intent on the movie. Frank went back to studying the hole in Gerard's jeans when Gerard broke his concentration.

"So, I have a hole in my jeans, do I?"

Frank lifted his eyes to Gerard's face, blushing at the thought that he'd been caught staring. Gerard, however, was still staring at the television.

"Uh, yeah." Frank replied hesitantly.

They were silent for a couple of minutes before Gerard spoke again.

"So why have you been staring at it?" He looked at Frank then, noticing the flush creeping its way back into Frank's cheeks.

"Um, well…" Frank trailed off.

"You want me?" Gerard paused. "Because you know…you could have had me anytime you wanted if you just asked."

Frank looked shocked at that statement.

"Seriously?"

Gerard nodded.

"Like just sex, or like a relationship type thing?"

"Either one. Although I'd certainly prefer the latter."

Frank's face lit up at that and he launched himself at Gerard, kissing him with all the fervor he could muster. When they paused for air, Gerard whispered, "Bed?"

Frank nodded and Gerard grabbed his hand, leading him toward the bed.

***

The next morning, Bob, Ray, and Mikey were sitting in Bob's room, eating the breakfast they'd ordered from room service. Frank and Gerard wandered in, both wearing matching smiles. Bob grinned.

"What's got you two so happy?" Mikey asked around a mouthful of toast.

"Oh, just that we've gotten ourselves boyfriends." Gerard replied, grabbing Frank's hand.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to the holey crotch jeans." Frank added.

Mikey and Ray just gave them weird looks. Bob busted up laughing.

Who knew cutting a small hole in someone's jeans could end up so well?


End file.
